


Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren

by Nichiko



Series: Śpiewnik Galaktyczny [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Parodia, Piosenki, Songs, chyba - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Śpiewana historia Kylo Rena, czyli najlepszego bohatera wszechczasów!





	Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spider-man theme song 1960s](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334276) by Marvel Entertainment. 



> **Tokomi:** Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!  
>  Mam nadzieję, że piosenka o Kaylo-bohaterze wprawi cię w dobry nastrój.  
> Jak zwykle dziękuję **The_Blue_Raven** za bycie Wenem i Natchnieniem, bo ja bym nie wpadła na tę piosenkę.  
>  No i pierwszy wers. Co prawda twój był po angielsku, ale po tym ruszyło z kopyta, więc...

Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren  
Nie mów, że nazywa się Ben,  
Ma swój miecz, Zakon też  
Zabił ojca, zacznie rzeź  
No spójrz!  
Nadciąga Kylo Ren.

Czy ma moc?  
Słuchaj no  
Ona mu rozwiewa włos,  
Może nią udusić  
albo Huxa skusić  
Hey, tam!  
To idzie Kylo Ren!

Gdy za oknem noc  
czerwone iskry lśnią  
gdy on niszczy coś  
tylko Hux wstrzyma go.

Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren  
Nie Sith, Zakonu Rycerz Ren  
Najwyższy  
Porządek  
to jego obrządek

Zdrajców, wykończy skutecznie sam  
Ciebie też wykończy sam  
Znajdzie Cię Kylo Ren.


End file.
